The present invention relates to an adjustment drive, in particular for a vehicle, for driving a component, having an input unit, which comprises a first output shaft.
In vehicles, especially in motor vehicles, the operation of vehicle components and convenience for the occupants are increasingly being simplified by automating the vehicle components. For this purpose, there is a need for adjustment drives which can be used for adjustment tasks, locking and unlocking tasks and positioning tasks, even in inaccessible areas of the vehicle. Owing to the small amount of installation space available, these adjustment drives should be as small as possible.
In order to satisfy the requirements of customers in the vehicle industry, especially in the automotive industry, the components of vehicles are adapted to specific models and, in some cases, also to specific customer requirements within the same model range. At the same time, it is important to minimize the number of components within vehicle production to make stock holding as inexpensive as possible and ensure that component numbers are not too large. This makes the components economical to produce.
To adjust components, e.g. a tailgate, a sliding roof or, in particular, to adjust the height or tilt of a seat, there is often a need for adjustment drives which have a large reduction and transmit a high torque. In general, planetary gears are used for this purpose, and often a plurality of gear stages are arranged in series. However, the disadvantage with this arrangement is the not inconsiderable rolling contact noise.
For any sensors which may be required, in particular a position detection system, the conventional practice is to provide a volume in adjustment drives into which the sensor system can be integrated when required, in particular as a plug-in board. As a result, the volume of the adjustment drive when the sensor system is not required is unnecessarily large. On the other hand, the installation space available in the vehicle is very limited.